1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a flexible display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of display technologies, conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays have been gradually replaced by flat panel displays (FPD). In comparison with the FPD formed by a rigid substrate (e.g. a glass substrate), a flexible display in which an active device is formed on a flexible substrate has been developed according to recent researches because the flexible substrate (e.g. a plastic substrate or a metal thin plate) is characterized by flexibility and impact endurance.
Generally speaking, if an active device is to be formed on a flexible substrate, the flexible substrate is often adhered to the rigid substrate, and then a series of transistor manufacturing process (a scan line, data line, pixel unit, storage capacitor, gate insulation layer, protection layer, and etc.) can be performed to form a flexible display panel. Thereafter, a driving chip (e.g. a scan driving chip and a data driving chip) is disposed on a trace layer in a periphery area of the flexible display panel by chip on glass (COG) bonding technique to be electrically connected to the driving chip and the flexible display panel. After all the processes are completely performed, the flexible display panel is removed from the rigid substrate.
However, since a pin of the driving chip has rigidity and is not flexible, when removing the flexible display panel from the rigid substrate, the pin of the driving chip is likely to be broken or the trace layer in the periphery area of the flexible display panel is likely to have a broken line or a break, causing a defect in the panel or reducing the reliability of the flexible display.